


Green Eyed Demon

by Iamsuperconfused



Series: Supercorp week 2k17 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Day 2, F/F, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Mention of Eliza, Mention of Maggie, Supercorp Week 2K17, mention of alex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Lena is jealous of a lot of people and a lot of things, so when she snaps at Kara for something apparently trivial a conversation follows.





	Green Eyed Demon

The women that surrounds Kara are wonderful, no doubts. They care for her even when she feels sunnier than the sun, they protect her even if she can stop a bullet with her bare hands. Namely, she is thinking about Alex, Eliza, Maggie and sometimes that waitress at Kara’s favorite potsticker place. Lena has a rare slow moment between two meetings, between two pieces of paper to sign and again, her mind summon these women in her thoughts. Their faces passing before her eyes, all of them more worthy of Kara’s time, all of them more present in her life, all of them better for her. A sigh of frustration escape the C.E.O. and after shaking off the nagging feeling and shewalk into her next meeting. 

Lena was jealous and very good at hiding that from her girlfriend, she knew her girl didn’t have time for her insecurities. Usually she could ignore the thoughts, she could let it all fade out, sometimes her life made that so much harder. Harder for her to be happy, harder for her to go on with her day.

Harder. 

Like when Alex steals Kara away for an emergency sister night, steal her from their long-overdue date night right before thanksgiving. Lena takes a deep breath, pour herself another shot of her favorite whiskey and throws it back then throw herself into her work for the evening. Another evening she spend being haunted by memories of her sister in-law. Alex saving her from the assassin her brother sent against her, Alex in Kara’s apartment, Alex winning at game night, claiming that Danvers are the best! The pit that opens in her stomach at those thoughts and memories is painful and washed away by one more shot of whiskey.

Like when Eliza visits National City and insist that Lena attends the Thanksgiving dinner. She does her best to quell the cold, vicious fury that this wonderful woman doesn’t deserve. Lena does her best to not smile when Alex and Eliza get into a fight. Her best to avoid cringing at how much easier Alex has it with her mom than Lena ever did. When everyone goes home, she slams back one more shot of whiskey to knock herself to sleep. Because throughout the night, she sneakily drank just as much as Alex. 

Like when Maggie shows up at the game night following Thanksgiving. When she teases and play pranks and places these absurdly ridiculous bets with everyone. Lena quietly boils inside, because she still has to apologizes for looking at someone the wrong way, five Galas ago! She boils inside, because that’s the one picture that keeps haunting the internet forums and her instagram account. She boils inside, because she still has to apologize for her brother being a homicidal maniac, because she has to apologize every time Jeremiah is brought up in a conversation. 

Like when after Thanksgiving weekend, Kara and her finally have a moment to themselves and decide to cheat on her diet, because of course, her girlfriend can eat whatever she wants and still win beauty contest many worlds over. Of course, they go to the best potsticker place in town, the one Kara prefers. Nothing less than the best for her girlfriend. When Laura comes to their table and cheerily takes their orders, an over-sized order of potstickers. 

“And thanks love! Will have your order soon!” and adds a wink at Kara before being on her way out to the kitchen. 

Lena snaps, it’s too much, too fast and she slams a hundred dollar bill on the table. “Have fun with Laura, I’m not coming here anymore.” and storms out of the restaurant, leaving a very confused Kara behind. 

“Lena wait!” The girl of steel follows for a few steps and Kara shout from the frontdoor of the restaurant, panic evident in her voice, confusion and pain. 

When Lena hears her girlfriend’s voice, she stops walking, she stops moving, her jaw sets, her fist clenchs, her eyes close and the frustration, the bottled up feelings rises to the surface. The corner of her eyes stings, but Lena is an expert at hiding her tears. Waiting, her skin crawls with the sudden rush of worries and pain. 

“Lena what was that ?” joining her, Kara tries to keep her own anger out of her voice, but, the girl always wear her heart right in her hands, it’s always easy to read. 

“I had a terrible last few days, Kara. I need-- I need time to process a few things.” Lena tries the evasive route and it goes wrong, of course. 

“Lena, we just had Thanksgiving with everyone and game night! You smiled all weekend, I don’t...” Kara moves to stand in front of her girlfriend. 

“Kara, I-- I know. It’s all in my head.” she sigh heavily. “I just want to be alone, okay ? Can we talk to each other tommorrow ? I don’t want to make this worse.” 

“Sure, we can do that. Are you mad at me ?” The question is mixed with worries and anger, while Kara is moving out of Lena’s way, there may be a moment where she tries to wipe a tear discreetly.

“No, Kara, I’m mad at myself. Have a good night.” Lena walks to cross the street, melding into the crowd and head toward her own residence.

~~~

Lena is sitting on the balcony at L-Corp, a little table with two chair has been set out, she’s sipping on a glass of the worst wine she’d had in a while. The bottle came from Eliza of all people, a gift from Thanksgiving’s weekend. Each sip brought a wince and a disgusted grunt. It’s after her second glass that Supergirl lands right beside her, the girl of steel places a kiss on her forehead, but remain silent. Lena watches as the hero leans against the railing and looks out to National City, her gaze filled with wonder instead of anger. 

“I’m sorry about yesterday” Lena starts, setting down the glass at the small table, a high pitched clink as it hits the bottle lightly.

“I wasn’t flirting with Laura.” Supergirl looks at Lena, there may be a hint of a smile there. 

“I didn’t even think you were doing that yesterday.” Lena’s voice is soft and meek, her green gaze staring and Kara’s blues. “This isn’t about Laura or even how you flirt with everything that gives you food” Lena has a soft laugh in her voice “That part is actually pretty charming.” 

There is a blush and a matching laugh from Supergirl. “I don’t mean to do that. I love you Lena, I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You don’t have to stop yourself from doing it, I’m sincere when I say I find it charming.” she stand up and walks to stand to Kara’s left, kissing her cheek. 

“Then what happened yesterday ? Tha -- that came out of no where Lena.” Wrapping her cape around Lena’s shoulder and pulling her against her side, Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s hair, listening to her girlfriend, giving her every bit of her attention.

“I’m good at concealing how I feel, usually. But Thanksgiving pushed me past a limit I didn’t know I had.” Lena explains, shame on her face, picking at her fingernails “To make it simple, I was jealous.” a soft slump of her shoulders there. “Laura ... was the drop that caused the spill, there is no problem with what happened at the restaurant at all.” 

“Okay, I believe you” Kara moved closer, brushing her shoulder with Lena’s “What happened with Thanksgiving? You can tell me anything Lena.” 

“What happened on our last two dates ?” Lena asked, soft and gentle. 

“I got called away as Supergirl to deal with a situation about Cadmus.” Kara looks at the floor and frowns “And the next one, Alex was having a panic attack about Eliza being in town, so I left in the middle of it.” 

“Yes. I wasn’t mad or that upset then, these are things I signed up for when we started dating.” she sigh a little bit. “It stings a little bit when it happens, just like it does you when I have to leave because something concerning L-Corp I imagine.” 

Supergirl kissed Lena’s cheek and listened, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to continue. Her hand running circle around her back, beneath the cape.

“But it does sting, it does bother me, I never let it be a source of problem, but the sting is still here.” she point to her heart. “I don’t have the same kind of free time as anyone else. Were you anyone else in the world, Kara, this thing we have would never work. But we make it work, I like that we do.” 

“I will... try to arrange something with people so I don’t get bothered as often during our dates, I can’t promise it will work though.” 

“That is more than I can ask already.” she kiss Kara’s cheek again, snuggling against her side. Showing more affection than she does usually, wanting to make it clear to her girl that she still loved her. “Last Thanksgiving, what happened ?” 

“You stopped your mom from killing every alien in national city.” Kara said, starting to get the picture Lena was trying to paint. 

“And I’ll have you know that this was a rather exceptional example of how a Luthor thanksgiving goes.” a soft laugh escape the both of them. 

“So, when I went at your place for it last weekend? I met your mother for the first time, a wonderful woman, lovely person.” Lena takes a moment to consider her words. “I was jealous of how easy Alex has it with her.” 

“Easy?” Kara frowns and tries to speak more, but Lena shakes her head, holding up her hands in a silent request 

“To me, Alex’s relationship with Eliza is a dream from which I would never wake up. Sure, they fought, but it still ended with a hug. When me and my mother fight? It end up with a mountain losing over a hundred feet from a Kryptonite explosion, in which she left me to die. And the fight only happened in the first place because she framed me so I’d go to jail.” 

“Okay, fair point.” Kara was tense, but she ran her hand up and down Lena’s back, listening to her girl’s frantic heartbeat. 

“I owe your sister my life. But the way she acts at game night? the way she is in general ? Brings a very ...competitive side of me out. While that’s good for game night” another laugh from the both of them. “I’m jealous of the bond you two have and it sting when she calls it into light. Lex and I were in constant competition, even if we had our... moments.” 

Kara smiles sadly, shaking her head and wiping away the one tear that slip past Lena’s guard. 

“I’m jealous of your mother, of the way she dotes on the two of you, of the way she looks at the two of you.” she chuckles there, a wet laugh, filled with emotion. “I’m Jealous of Maggie too.” 

“Why?” Kara seemed a little surprised when Lena brought up to Maggie. 

“Okay, this is... this is where it gets petty and mean.” she said sighing, shame on her face, weighing on her shoulders. “I don’t like Maggie. I don’t like the fact that I got arrested by her, I don’t like the fact that I have to forgive her the wrongful arrest. And it’s all because I’m jealous.” 

Kara frowns, but she listen to Lena and kiss her cheek rubbing her back

“I’m supposed to be gracious and forgiving of that one thing, because, how could she know about the made up footage? right?” she nods once. “I still have to apologize for my maniac brother’s mistakes and they were over three years ago. I still have to be contrite and polite over accusation leveled at my mother that have nothing to do with anything I’ve ever done.” she turns to Kara. “People are still hounding me for looking at someone mean, five galas ago. Nevermind they tried to grab my ass in public.” 

She sigh “So when, at thanksgiving and game night, I have to accept Maggie didnt mean it or that it’s not a big deal, or else I’m the big mean Luthor, it sucks.” Another pause and a look at the view before them. Lena is getting upset, visibly so. “I have to look like I’m sorry because your father is under my mother’s spell” 

Kara winces at that, lowering her head and hugging Lena closer, kissing the top of her head. 

“It sucks. But hey, if I don’t look like I feel like shit about it, I’m the big mean Luthor again and I get sharp looks from your sister and your mother.” a soft sigh. “But Maggie arresting me ? Oh that’s completely forgiveable dear, please stop being so petty.” she grits her teeth. “And I have to pretend like Maggie’s funny when she plays her pranks, or when she jokes about putting your sister in handcuffs” Lena realizes she rambling and takes a deep breath “I’m Jealous of Maggie because I wish people would forgive me the mistake other people makes in my name as easily as I’m supposed to forgive hers.” 

Kara hugs Lena very hard, rocking her a little bit and she was a bit upset herself. “I didn’t realize how bad this was for youLena, I’m sorry for that.” 

“So no, Kara, I didn’t have a good Thanksgiving. Because I’m jealous and because I can’t let go of my problems and just have fun for once.” she shake her head, losing her battle against her tears and her pain. “I’m sorry about yesterday Kara, I didn’t want to hurt you, but when Laura called you “love” it just... I just wanted you all to myself for once.”

Kara had no words and just lifted Lena into her arms, rocking her slowly, swaying from side to side, remaining silent and trying to comfort her girlfriend. Kara took a deep breath and exhaled calmly. 

“I’ve already arranged a meeting with a therapist for that, I... I don’t want a repeat of it.” She kisses Kara’s forehead. 

“I appreciate the effort Lena, but, there are a few of the problem you listed that we can help with. So, I’ll try to slide a word about avoiding some topics around you.” Kara said with a little nod, which is returned by Lena. 

Silence falls on them, for a good while they just hug and hold each others, staring at the city below and holding on firmly to the other. Lena broke the silence with a somewhat shy look, once she took her attention back from the city and onto the wine bottle sitting on the small table. 

“If I may offer genuine criticism of one thing ?” Lena asked, half a smile on her face. 

“Sure, always welcome to do so.” Kara had a soft smile now. 

“This bottle of wine your mother gave me? It---” Lena clear her throat and look back at the glass and the bottle on the table. “You think your mother would appreciate wine tasting classes as a gift ?” 

Kara smiles and release Lena from her arms and cape, moving closer to the bottle and glass, picking the glass up, taking a sip and a soft frown appears on her face. “Ew!” 

Both Lena and Kara started laughing, leaning into each other until the laughter faded then sitting down by the small table, exchanging whispered promises.

**Author's Note:**

> If I have the inclination, I may continue this one eventually.


End file.
